


Invidious

by Wildspringflower06



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspringflower06/pseuds/Wildspringflower06
Summary: Steve glanced over his shoulder for the fifth time in less than two minutes. The Jersey native had been gone for six minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Steve had been counting.





	Invidious

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't write fluffy romantic stuff like this, but it just kinda happened. Please let me know what you think! I'm not sure exactly when this is supposed to take place, but Steve and Danny are in an established relationship.
> 
> Invidious: Causing or tending to cause animosity, resentment, or envy.

Steve glanced over his shoulder for the fifth time in less than two minutes. He and Danny were out for a few drinks in celebration of the closing of their latest case. Danny had gone to order another round of beer and some appetizer Steve had suggested for the two of them to share. A decision Steve was very quickly coming to regret, seeing as how it was the appetizer that was making it take so long. The Jersey native had been gone for six minutes and fifty seven seconds.

Steve had been counting.

The SEAL glanced over his shoulder once again, picking up a nearby fork in aggravation. He'd been starring down the young bartender Danny was currently chatting with, hoping to catch the boy's eye and scare him away. Unsuccessfully.

Danny was leaning against the bar, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way Steve adored as he laughed at something the server had said.

The detective looked so happy and relaxed, sipping from his bottle lazily and continuing to converse with the man behind the bar. Steve's own beer sat off to the side, nearly forgotten, and Steve couldn't help the pang of jealousy simmering in the pit of his stomach.

When a small basket was brought out from the back and presented to Danny, the man in question finally stood to leave. But to Steve's dismay, Danny turned back around and said something else to the man behind the counter.

Steve exerted a large amount of self-control not to bend the cheap metal fork in his hand as both men burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the surrounding customers.

Finally Danny gave the man a one fingered salute, his hands otherwise occupied with the food and two beverages. When he turned around the detective was still wearing a small grin and Steve felt his insides boil, though he did his best to school his features.

"Hey," Danny greeted as he flopped back into his chair across from Steve.

"Hey. What was all that about?"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "All what?"

Steve nodded his chin towards the bar and leveled his gaze at his partner.

"Oh that." Danny shrugged nonchalantly. "We were just talking."

"It looked like a bit more than  _just_  talking."

Danny's head cocked to the side thoughtfully, an amused expression quickly overtaking his features. "Oh I get it. You're jealous!"

Steve's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burning. "Am not!"

"No, I understand. You should be." Danny nodded seriously. Gesturing toward the bar, he began talking again. "We have a connection, him and me. I'll probably have my stuff out of your place by the end of the day. Move into his by the end of the week. I know it may seem like we're rushing things but love is something you can't let pass you by."

Steve fixed Danny with his best 'I'm-not-amused' face, narrowing his eyes in the way he knew made weaker men crumble.

Danny just crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow in obvious amusement.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious," Steve grumbled.

To which Danny immediately shot back, "I think so."

The table lapsed into silence and Danny studied Steve carefully, his slumped shoulders, dejected expression. With a jolt Danny realized Steve had actually felt threatened by the man behind the bar.

"Steve, you know that conversation didn't mean anything."

Steve nodded, picking at the fraying tablecloth as an excuse to keep his gaze downcast.

"Steven, look at me."

Responding to the commanding tone, Steve's eyes wandered up obediently.

"I was just making conversation while I waited for our food to get done. I don't even know that guy's name. Besides, do you honestly believe it would be that easy for me to replace you? Because if so, I am greatly offended."

"No, Danny, of course not. I just- I don't really know. I saw you up there and you looked so happy and relaxed-"

"And I don't now?" Danny countered.

Steve took a moment to observe the man sitting across from him. The detective was still wearing his ridiculous work clothes, but the way he was siting, something about his entire body, was more relaxed than he ever was at work, or even when the rest of the team was out together. The worry lines that would overtake his features when working a hard case were replaced by laughter lines. Altogether, he looked very happy and  _very_ relaxed.

"Okay, I'll admit that I may have overreacted," Steve finally relented with a sigh.

"I guess I can forgive you, but just this once, babe. Seriously now, what did you have me order?"

The fast-paced change in topic nearly gave Steve whiplash and he couldn't help but grin as Danny looked over the contents of their food basket questioningly.

"It's a local favorite, but if I told you what it was, you wouldn't want to eat it."

"That in no way reassures me, Steven." Danny crinkled his nose as he picked at the food suspiciously. "Seriously? Pineapple? Why is everything on this godforsaken rock cooked with pineapple?"

Steve sat back and watched Danny's animated rant about the acid content of pineapple in amusement. "Danno," he finally interrupted, "just man up and try the food."

The glare Steve got in return was certainly worth it, and the thousand volt smile Danny shot Steve later that evening made the whole outing priceless.


End file.
